


When Darkness is your only Friend.

by galacticCannibal22



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Depression, Eating Disorders, M/M, Sadstuck, Self-Destruction, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticCannibal22/pseuds/galacticCannibal22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux Captor falls into a deep depression when his girlfriend, Aradia Megido, died. His best friend Karkat tries to fix him, but fails horribly. He learns that you can't leave your friend to fix himself when he was already broken from the start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Darkness is your only Friend.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry

You are used to being alone at night. You do not mind the cold sheets beside you anymore; it has become a normal occurrence. Sitting by yourself at the table does not bother you, and watching movies by yourself is normal. Sometimes you wake in cold sweats, and other times you wake up screaming. It is okay though, you are used to it. You do not show up to your friends’ parties, you do not answer their calls or texts. You just lie down and cry most of the time. Sometimes you do not even realize you are crying anymore because you do it so much. You have not eaten in days; the fridge is full of rotten food. You do not sleep anymore either; you just lie there and stare at the wall or ceiling.

Karkat showed up, but you do not remember when, the days are running together. Yet, all he did was stare at you and scream his lungs out. You did not hear much of what he said; you were busy with having a staring contest with the floor.  He tried to feed you, but you could not swallow any of it down. You threw up a little bit later. That night, he sat at the table, head in his hands. You have never seen him cry before; it was terrifying. When he stopped, he wiped his eyes and left, promising to return.

He didn’t.

You collapsed on the floor, unable to keep yourself up anymore. It is okay though, you like it down here. It’s quiet. No one messes with you.  You have made friends with the beetles and the dust bunnies as they build up around you.  They keep you company when you felt lonely.

You are _always_ lonely.

Karkat came back. He threw up when he saw you, but you don’t mind. He sobbed as he picked you up and held you. He thought you were dead for a while. When you stirred, he began laughing, and hugging you tighter.

“I’m sorry.” He said.

You didn’t reply.

“ _I’m sorry_.” He repeated.

Karkat kept repeating himself; you grew scared. He began sobbing those words over top of you, until they occupied your lungs and throat.  Your eardrums trembled, the words filling you there too. It hurt, everything hurt. Your heart broke into millions of pieces again; it crumpled to the floor in a heap. You watched as those pieces melted and putrefied, just like your body. Karkat’s tears coated your face; his arms caged you in.

You couldn’t breathe as the sorrow in your chest clogged your mouth.

And soon, you found yourself repeating his own words right back at him.


End file.
